


Hogwarts!Kurtbastian Drabble

by fangirlflair



Series: Hogwarts Kurtbastian [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts!Kurtbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt make their way to Herbology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts!Kurtbastian Drabble

Kurt walked briskly over the grounds, trying to make his way from Potions to Herbology. He’d been at Hogwarts for seven years and he still couldn’t find a shortcut between the two. Though Professor Longbottom was sympathetic to his situation, Kurt was still determined to get there in time. (This determination may or may not have stemmed from Kurt’s tiny crush on Professor Longbottom, though he knew they were both happily taken.)

Kurt was stopped in his tracks as someone called out from behind him. He rolled his eyes; everyone knew he hated being stopped between classes. “What do you want, Sebastian? We have to be in class.”

“I just wanted to walk my boyfriend to class, is that so wrong?”

“No, you want to skip Herbology in favor of making out behind a tree. And that’s not happening.”

Sebastian pouted, slinging his arm over Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt rolled his eyes at the state of Sebastian’s clothes; his tie was loosened and his shirt was untucked. “Please?”

“Why do you look like you just had sex?” Kurt asked, continuing to walk quickly.

Sebastian didn’t falter as he kept up with Kurt. “How do you know I didn’t?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes again. “It’s so hot, babe. And why are you in such a rush?”

“You know perfectly well that I hate making this walk. Are you coming to class or not?”

“Depends. We both have free period afterwards. Can we make out behind a tree?”

Kurt laughed, leaning up to kiss Sebastian’s cheek. “I can’t. I have a Muggle Studies essay that I need to finish.”

Sebastian huffed softly, taking Kurt’s hand. “I hate dating a Ravenclaw. Why are you taking Muggle Studies anyway? You’re a Half Blood.”

Kurt stopped in front of the greenhouse’s entrance. “I’m aware, ‘Bas. I just think it’s fascinating. Now fix your shirt.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, leaning down and kissing Kurt softly. “You just don’t want Professor Longbottom to see me like this.”

A blush appeared on Kurt’s cheeks. “Do not!” he protested, hating the way Sebastian smirked knowingly. “It’s okay, babe. At least you picked a hot teacher.”

Kurt’s blush just darkened as he tightened Sebastian’s tie before leading him inside, his blush still prominent.


End file.
